She's MIne!
by Animelover2514
Summary: What happens when Lucy finds the twin dragons of saber tooth in the woods and injured? Read to find out. Gomen, I suck at summaries. Please read! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sadly, I do not own Fairy tail. If I did, there would be a lot more romance.**

_Chapter 1:_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Fairy tail just won first place at the G.M.G. and the whole guild has been partying for two days straight. Finally tired of the stench of beer and the noise, I decided to go for a walk into the woods for some air. That was my first mistake. Not telling anyone where I was going was my second. I settle on the forest floor and lean my back up against a tree. No way am I going to get even more lost. I will just have to stay put and someone will find me… right? The leaves of a bush rustle and I hear a twig snap. Rapidly getting up, I run, plunging deeper into the woods. So much for staying put. I should have expected this much would happen, but what I never even thought of as a possibility was running into the twin dragon slayers of Saber tooth, and especially not in this condition. Both Sting and Rouge are battered and bleeding on the ground. They both lie right in front of me, unconscious. We may have had some differences, but I have to help them.

Slinging one slayer over each shoulder, I slowly trudge back the way I came, hoping to make it out of the woods. My knees buckle with each step I take, almost collapsing under the extra weight.

I don't know how but I manage to find my way home and drag them into my apartment. Carefully lying them down, I go into the bathroom and quickly return with the first aid kit.

First, I clean Sting's wounds, taking special care to his scar that has been cut open again, then I work on Rouge. I lean over to get a better view of his face and carefully begin dabbing a cut on his cheek. _His is handsome. They both are. No Lucy. You can't think that way. You are just taking care of them until they are able to go home._

_Sting's P.O.V._

The first things I realize when I awoke from the cruel beating from Master Jiemma is that I have no idea where I am, there is a scent of vanilla and strawberry, and that blonde fairy was leaning over my best friend right next to me. The next things I realize are that my injuries have been treated, and the fairy is currently wiping up some of Rouge's blood. "Oi Blondie, what's going on?"

**Author's note: What do you think? Sorry if it sucked. Please review and go easy on me. It's my first fanfic! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response to comments:**

**Rangerswood- Lolz, I will update as often as I can**

**Jia-Chan Will do, thx! **

**A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Sting and Rouge would come to Fairy Tail *Hearts in eyes***

Chapter 2:

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"Oi Blondie, what's going on?" a particularly irritating voice says. Turning around, I see Sting has woken up. So I tell him how I trudged two miles in the pouring rain in the woods with him and Rouge on my back. _Can't hurt to exaggerate a little, right?_

He stares at me skeptically then shrugs it off. "So where are we?"

"My apartment, duh."

"Don't say it like it was obvious."

"Well it kinda was!"

"Shut it Blondie!"

"At least now we figured out who the dumb blonde is."

"SHUT UP!" Sting and I both turn to see the now awake Rouge with a dark aura surrounding him. _Note to self: never wake up Rouge._

Standing my ground (_well is is MY home)_, I say, "Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved you?" Feeling my hands shaking, I clenched them tightly.

"Oh, thank you," He says regaining his emotionless composure. I sweat drop at his comment.

"We would have been fine without you," the dumb blonde says stepping in again. Rouge shoots him the death glare and he instantly shuts up.

"Well I bet you guys are hungry. How about I make you something to eat?"

"YES!" "That would be nice, thank you." (**a/n: I bet you can guess who said what**)

So with that, I walked into my kitchen and started preparing breakfast. It was already 3 a.m. When breakfast was about ready, I began setting the table while Sting just sat there like a bastard. At least Rouge helped me. He passed out the silverware as I went around with the plates. When the food was ready, I brought the heaping pile of pancakes and two pounds of bacon to the table. Despite being injured, Rouge pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in as I felt a slight blush spread across my cheeks. Sting, for whatever reason, scowled and looked away. _What's his problem?_

_Sting's P.O.V._

I didn't mean to look upset, but when I saw the light shade of pink grace the beautiful blonde's cheeks, I wanted to be the one to push her in. Why didn't I think of… wait. No way was I falling for this fairy! It couldn't happen! How could I, the great Sting, be falling for a weakling like her? Besides, how could she be like this after what happened at the G.M.G? Well she is nice. NO! I just need some more rest, then I will be back to normal.

I was interrupted by a plate of steaming pancakes being pushed under my nose. Naturally, I dug in. Man Blondie can cook!

_Rouge's P.O.V._

When I pushed Lucy's chair in, I only meant it to be a kind gesture, but when a pale pink spread across her gorgeous face, my heart started beating faster. Trying to ignore this, I begin eating her amazing food.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

How can some dragon slayers (Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu) eat like there is no end to their stomachs, and others (Rouge, Wendy) eat with refinement? It doesn't make sense, but then again, when has anything ever made sense?

_No one's P.O.V._

As Lucy and the twin dragon slayers eat their meal, team Natsu is steadily making its way to the young blonde's apartment.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Also, I will have a poll or you can vote through the comments (please don't vote as a guest) about the main pairing.**

**Options are:**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Gray x Lucy**

**Sting x Lucy**

**Rouge x Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen, you all probably thought this was a new chapter. I will post a new chapter as soon as I possibly can, I'm just very busy this summer. The poll is over and Rouge x Lucy won. Sting x Lucy was a close second and I know a lot of you have been asking for a Rouge x Lucy x Sting fanfic so there will be some StiCy. Also, I will do my best to make the next chapter longer.**

**Response to comments:**

**twinkle203- Don't worry, I don't like GruVia either.**

**lizzysakura21- I love those fanfics too. Depending on the votes, I will do my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait! I have been practicing field hockey a lot at camps and have spent a week surfing. I have also been getting ready for vacation which I am on while I am typing this. I am in California and since and finally have wifi to post with. Well, here it is! I hope you like it!**

_Lucy's P.O.V._

What am I going to do with these guys? Sting is lounging on the couch complaining he wants more food while Rouge is sitting at my desk reading… MY MANUSCRIPT! Stomping over to him, I pull the papers out of his hand, tuck them in a drawer, and lock it.

"Why did you pull it away? It was good too." Rouge says, maintaining his poker-face.

"Levy will be the first one to read it!"

"Blondie! Make me some foooood!" the annoying blonde whines while putting his hand on my shoulder from behind. Hastily, I deliver an elbow to his ribs. A satisfied smile makes its way onto my lips as he moans in pain.

"You're still injured. I need to rewrap your wounds, so lie down. You too Rouge."

As they settle onto the floor, I begin un-wrapping the old bandages. Getting fresh ones, I carefully start wrapping their still-bloody wounds and my face heats up. They are both shirtless and staring at me.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Man, that party was fun! _Sniff sniff. _Smells like Lucy is home. I smile.

"What's with that smile? You look kinda creepy, Flame brain."

"Shut it, Ice Queen!"

"Both of you knock it off!"

"Aye!" "Aye!" Damn that Ice prick and Erza.

_Sniff sniff. _That smells kinda like... Nah, couldn't be. Erza, Stripper, Wendy, and I come to a stop outside Lucy's apartment for about two seconds before Erza scales the building to enter through the chimney, Stripper walks through the door and I go to my usual window.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I use my left hand to help Rouge sit up a little while I delicately wrap bandages around his torso. His muscles tense as the bandages get a little tighter but he keeps his poker face. Sting and Rouge suddenly sit up as I hear a sound from my bedroom. _Natsu! _I get up at dart into my bedroom just as Natsu jumps through the window.

"Hey Luce!"

"HeyNatsu, doyouknowwhatIwant? Iwantsomechickenfordinner. Canyougotothestoreandgetachickenforme? I'llgiveyousomemoney,THANKS!" and with that I shove him back out the window and lock it, closing the blinds. Then I dart to the chimney just as Erza comes down.

"Erza! Canyougetmesomestrawberries, THANKS!" then I sent her back the way she came soon. Gray and Wendy will come through the door next so I run to it but it opens and Gray and Wendy walk in before I can send them away too.

"Umm, Luce, can you explain this?" Gray says, motioning to the twin dragon slayers of Saber tooth shirtless on the floor, both looking at us completely calm. Wendy's face becomes a deep red and slowly a large grin spreads across Sting's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he inquires as he gets up and puts his arm around me. I feel my face heat up. Before I can even use my Lucy kick on Sting, Gray's fist enters his stomach and Rouge's fist lands hard on Sting's head.

"Don't say such misleading things," Rouge tells the unconscious Sting on the floor.

"Yea… um, about this," I start and choose my words carefully as I explain all that has happened. By the time I am done Rouge has his shirt back on and Sting has woken up.

_Gray's P.O.V._

Imagine my surprise when I walk into Luce's place and two of Sabertooth's jerks are shirtless in her apartment. And when I asked a question, one of them actually put his arm around her, around my Luce… wait, _MY Luce?_ We are just friends, I can't be thinking such things!

_Sting's P.O.V._

After seeing Blondie run around like crazy to keep her friends out, I couldn't help but be a little suggestive when two of them walk in. And I couldn't help but notice the pink tint on Blondie's cheeks when I did so. I'm kinda glad that I was knocked out though because she was so cute that I might have started blushing too and Sting doesn't love girls, girls love him. I don't have room to fall in love in my life.

_Rouge's P.O.V._

I can't believe that idiot put his arm around Lucy. I wanted to be the one to do that! Not in the mocking way Sting did either, I wanted to make it sweet and romantic. I know I shouldn't fall in love, especially with a fairy, but it is okay if it is only a little right?

**Author's Note: So why can't Sting and Rouge fall in love? It is not the reason you think. I'm happy I can finally post my long awaited update and will try to post every Friday starting next week. I still have all of my summer reading to do though, but I will write as much as I can. I'm still working on making the chapters long but I am getting better about it. Please continue to review. I LOVE seeing everyone's thoughts about the story and honestly didn't expect a lot of people to like it so I am beyond happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okay so this is like the shortest chapter ever but I felt it should have been at the end of chapter 4 and thought this would be better than editing chapter 4 and putting it in. Don't worry, I will post another chapter soon. Now that school has started again, I should be updating more because I am more organized during the school year. I do, however, have major writer's block right now so I am sorry if the next couple chapters aren't very good.**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I can't believe how calm Gray was when he found out the whole situation. Maybe I was over thinking it when I kept everyone else out…

_Gray's P.O.V._

The twin dragons are living with her. So what? As long as they get healed quickly and back to the scummy guild they belong in, everything will be fine. I just need to keep Natsu away so he doesn't beat them up before they recover. They need to be out as soon as possible!

_No one's P.O.V._

After their little conversation, the group fell into silence. It wasn't awkward as much as it was frightening. The boys just sat their shooting death glares at each other while Luce racked her brain for something to say that would ease the tension. Lucy could already tell that this was going to be a long few weeks while Sting and Rouge healed enough to return to their guild.

* * *

**Just a reminder: please continue to review. I love reading your comments so much! No matter how bad my day is, you guys always manage to make me smile. Also, don't hesitate to PM me if you have any requests for future stories. I will probably start another one soon. Keep in mind, I like One Piece too if you would like to see a story based off that anime although I am not very far in it. I also like Hetalia and many others so if their is an anime you would like a fanfic to, I will try my best to write one providing I have seen the anime. Thank you for all of your support... and all this time I thought I was the worlds worst writer... I still think my writing is pretty mediocre though, but I am trying my best for you guys. **


End file.
